bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sacred Elementalist Kite/Unit Movement Speed Guide
DISCLAIMER: This guide will have a lot of holes in it, but this is how I think about the topic I'll be telling you about. If you have any hate comments or violent reactions to this, please keep it to yourself. Thank you very much. Don't forget to stop by Linathan's list of analyses for the convenience of the readers! Linathan's List of Analyses Hello! As you all know that each Unit has their own method of movement speed. It can sometimes helps us when to Spark better depending on how they move towards the enemy and advancing depending on your finger skill when using normal attacks, BB or SBB. Most importantly, timing is the key... So let's evaluate some examples of Units varying from different movement speeds: (Take note that the estimate time will depend on your device, if it's a laggy (slow) or non-laggy (fast) device.) Very Slow= Reaches the backmost enemy at a max of 3-4 seconds from the far back row Note: Rigness' movement is slightly different as he may move backwards instead (if he's in the front row), the time for him to "approach" an enemy is cut in half. Rigness' attack animation sprite is considered "long ranged". |-|Slow= ''Reaches the backmost enemy at a max of 2-3 seconds from the far back row |-|Normal= Reaches the backmost enemy at a max of 1-2 seconds from the far back row |-|Fast= Reaches the backmost enemy at a max of 0.5-1 seconds from the far back row |-|Extremely Fast= Reaches the backmost enemy at a max of 0.25-0.50 seconds from the far back row |-|Static/Point Blank= Unit does not move. Stays in place |-|Teleport= Unit vanishes and instantly appears within enemy range. Doesn't affect time. Passing over buffs also affects movement speed. Let's say that you have a Unit from the utmost back row and you triggered his BB (that add's Def. Ignore), and then you all of a sudden, you tapped a unit that is right next to the enemy and that Unit who is about to use his BB hasn't reached the enemy attacking point yet. That unit who just attacked the foe without waiting for that Unit will cause you to not benefit the Def.Ignore buff, instead it will affect everybody else who doesn't attack. In the other term, that tapped Unit will instead deal 1 damage (scenario is a Metal Parade fight). This also applies to elemental buffs and the usual buffs. Sometimes, turning on animations can help you determine when the buff will start taking effect. For most instances, the flashing white glow when using SBB is the sign that the BB/SBB buffs has indeed took effect once they approach the enemy attacking point. There is also a common thing for us to use everybody's BB/SBBs before triggering a Unit's BB/SBB that can fill BB gauges once it approaches the enemy (commonly Zelnite and/or Medina), it's also a good trick so that you can have some BB gauge filled up once everybody's gauges are used up. Sometimes Auto Battle mode on also helps here if you have 2 or more Units with the same effect. Keep in mind that it's not always guaranteed, there can be some delays for others' BB/SBBs to be triggered. And to some status ailment curing Units. Several of them doesn't trigger/take effect once they reach the attacking point, like Lunaris. Units like Kanon, Exvehl, Ivris and Rinon takes effect immediately when they approach the enemy. That's it for now! I hope you guys partially understand my certain point of view about this guide/topic I brought up to you. If you have any questions, kindly leave a comment. And please, if you have any violent reactions regarding this one, please keep that to yourself. ~ Kite Category:Blog posts